


Love is About all the Changes We Make

by j_marquis



Category: Recovered_悪魔城ドラキュラX 追憶の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sleepy fic, beginnings of a happy polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Maria didn't think her life would involve loving one and a half vampires who moved into her home.





	Love is About all the Changes We Make

Maria didn't know how she had gotten to the point in her life where there were two vampires living in her house. Well, one half. One full. But it was still one and a half more vampires than she ever thought she would have to deal with. Both of whom were asleep on her bed, their arms tangled, heads tucked close to each other, Alucard's breath soft against Lyudmil's cheek. They held on to each other, Lyudmil's hand in Alucard's lavish hair, Alucard's long fingers closed in the loose shirt they had found for Lyudmil so Maria could wash his blood soaked clothes.

Lyudmil looked so innocent, fast asleep, long lashes dark on his pale skin, young and small, that Maria could so easily forget he was a vampire, he had sought revenge, warped as he was, that until just days ago he had been their enemy. She sat on the edge of the bed, watched them snuggled together like children, exhausted from what they had gone through, from almost losing Lyudmil, from the hate the incubus had sown among them. Lyudmil had done little more than sleep since they brought him home, and Alucard hadn't left his side. There was something between them, in the space between them that they tried so hard to close, that Maria wanted, couldn't touch.

She ran her hand through Alucard's hair, brushed it away from his fine angled face. She missed being there, in his arms, his shallow breath on her skin, his body warming with her human touch. They had never been lovers, no, not quite, but they were so close. She had kissed him, once, on the lips, full and sweet and shockingly chaste, and he had kissed her in return, held her in his arms, let her head fall to his shoulder and he had pressed little kisses to her forehead, her golden curls, and he had told her she was so good, so good and so sweet.

He smiled for her, then, awake, but he didn't let go of Lyudmil. Instead, his golden eyes sparkled and he looked only at her, and Maria couldn't help the flush that rose high in her cheeks.

"How is he?" She asked, soft, dared to touch Lyudmil's cold shoulder.

"Recovering." Alucard answered, gently detangled himself from the vampire, tucked the blankets closer around him.

Maria tucked close to Alucard, and she basked in the feeling of his arms closing around her. "You love him, don't you?" She asked, smiled up at him, tried not to hurt for it.

"For all I know what love is, I wonder if I could love you both." He answered, slow.

"But you should be with him." She made no move to leave his embrace, however. "He is so much like you."

"And so are you." He laughed, soft, kissed her cheek.

Maria flinched. "Me? Like you?"

"We share the same drive. The same need to prove ourselves better than what we are."

"But would you stay here? With me, and with Lyudmil?"

"If you would keep us both. And if Lyudmil wants to stay."

Alucard touched his hair, his delicate cheek, rousing Lyudmil, effortlessly gentle.

"S-Sir? Alucard?" Lyudmil's voice was soft, almost childlike, full of wonder and awe for his situation, his company.

"You've slept well into the night." Alucard smiled, helped him to sit up.

The vampire, their former enemy, was weak as a newborn kitten, but his large grey eyes were bright, wide. He leaned into Alucard, watched Maria. "Good evening, Miss Maria."

"Good evening Lyudmil. Is there anything you need? Do you still hurt?" She reached out, offered her hands to his. If Alucard loved him, and if he wanted to keep them both near him, she wanted to see the care he felt for Lyudmil. And feel it herself. He was soft, yes, beautiful and he had shown her nothing but kindness in the short bursts of time he was awake, and she could see why Alucard was so attached. She could feel the pain in his eyes when he looked at Lyudmil, saw what he had done, what he had made of someone he loved so much. There was so much history, closeness, affection and pain between them it was tangible, Maria could feel it all settling over her, drawing her in, the human, the mortal who just wanted to help.

Lyudmil took her hands, and his smile was so kind, so good. Maria longed to hold him, to take him into her arms and warm him and assure him it would all be alright.

"I need for nothing, Miss Maria, you have been so kind already." But he did lean closer, so he was curled against one side of Alucard, Maria on the other, their hands clasped across him. It felt right.

They slept, like that, later, deep into the night, when it was frozen over and the snow began to fall, tangled up like children against the cold and the pain, against the world that would destroy them, they had each other. Curled around each other, there was no room for nightmares, no room for monsters or painful memories. There was only the three of them, small and light and hopeful, determined and stronger than they believed.

**Author's Note:**

> aftepes.tumblr.com


End file.
